Bleeding Eyes
by Vanya-Deyja
Summary: In a world where a nation's power is measured by Dragon Riders the Elves are left in a dangerous position, so a deal is made…YYY
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _ Mind Speech

**DISCLAIMER- **Okay guys you know the drill. I don't own YGO and this Fan-Fiction is based loosely off the Eragon books which I don't own either, as for the Chapter title it too is based off a song from the Lion King.

So please don't sue and as always please Review

888888

This is set in an AU where the four main races/nations are- Demons, Elves, Humans and Dwarfs….

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1- Teeth and Ambitions are Bared

For thousands of years the four nations had lived on the razor edge of all out conflict.

The Humans tried to obtain the illusion of power and failed miserably, while the Dwarfs kept to themselves behind there thick walls and deep chasms

The problem had always been the Elves and the Demons.

A battle between them, the two strongest know political powers, would cause all out chaos and losses neither side could bare.

Peace was kept with the looming threat of Dragon Riders.

Eggs were rare, but each race had a rider to represent them and protect them, with magic, skill and raw power. No rider wanted to confront another and a single dragon could bring down an army in a single night.

When the riders reached old age they trained an apprentice to take their place once they died.

After a rider died it was an all out race to provide the next rider with a dragon egg, because it was at this point when a nation was most vulnerable.

And this was the position the Elves found themselves in…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

King Ryou sighed leaning back in his crystal throne miserably.

His father had only died a few months ago and already the nation was in disaster.

Their present rider was on his death bed and an egg for his apprentice hadn't been found yet.

If something didn't happen soon, Ryou might have to be forced to make a deal with the Demonic governments

Ryou shuddered thinking of the last Demon diplomat he had to face, with those piercing dead eyes and sharp blood flaked nails, probably stained with the blood of one of his own slaughtered children…

The Elves had always hated dealing with other races but it was necessary and Ryou as king was expected to show up with a pleasant smile and reasonable demeanour.

It really was frustrating; he had hoped that he would be able to make it through his first year as king without some enormous disaster…oh well….

Playing with his robes distantly, Ryou hoped Yugi was having a better day that he was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi sighed stroking the enormous Dragon in front of him quietly.

His master was dying, and with him this magnificent beats…

All his life Yugi was told he was going to be the next rider, the idea was looming but now it seemed that might never happen.

Yugi had barely been three when he first started his training and now it all seemed worthless. What good was he if he couldn't help his country?

Exodia his master's dragon grunted loudly, making the whole mountain range shake with his voice. It was his way of telling Yugi to cheer up, but it was failing.

Running his fingers over the golden scales Yugi hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be the day he first laid eyes on a demon.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How long till the old fart is dead?" demanded Atem, Supreme Ruler of the Demons

"The Elves Rider should be passing in the next two days, if not we can always use our spell casters to speed up the process of his passing" replied Seth drumming his fingers on the ebony table.

"So your Highness, would you have me ready the troops?" asked Bakura smiling darkly

"Why?"

"To prepare to lay waste to the Elves of course, this is their moment of weakness! We must strike! Surely you don't intend to let this opportunity slip away after a hundred years!" called Bakura jumping up, sending his seat crashing against the floor.

"No, I will take advantage of their weakness Bakura" replied Atem twirling a wine glass around in his fingers

"But in a different way, the Elves are proud so I will prolong their pain…You forget in this situation we can make them bend to biding…" Atem paused, crushing his glass and watching the mixture of alcohol and blood drip from his fingers

"It will be so enjoyable to crush them"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're Highness, King Ryou!"

"What is it?"

"Master Sugoroku is dead!"

"This is truly our darkest hour….."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of Chapter 1

Vanya; Wow…so cool…

Deyja; WHY DOES SOMEONE ALWAYS DIE IN YOUR FIRST CHAPTER?

Vanya; I don't know! Hey just be grateful it ain't Kaiba! I could always do away with him!

Deyja; You wouldn't….

Vanya; Try me.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

**DISCLAIMER- **Okay guys you know the drill. I don't own YGO and this Fan-Fiction is based loosely off the Eragon books which I don't own either, as for the Chapter title it too is based off a song from the Lion King.

So please don't sue and as always please Review

888888

This is set in an AU where the four main races/nations are- Demons, Elves, Humans and Dwarfs….

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2- Parliament and Pleasantries

Yugi groaned pulling the blankets tighter, refusing to get out of bed.

His cheeks where still red from crying and his eyes hurt,

His master, guardian and parental figure was dead.

He had no dragon therefore no way of honoring his master's death and the Demons would be dancing on his grave if given the chance.

He felt like he'd failed already and hated the very idea of facing the people he had tried to protect…

Yugi knew it wasn't really his fault but his heart ached and he still felt the guilt like a searing knife in his gut.

Ryou had always been good to Yugi, of course by tradition Yugi was more important than Ryou on the food chain, but they where true friends

That's why the Elven king left Yugi in his room to be alone for awhile.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem grinned taking pleasure in the power his nation now held over the Elves.

He would travel to the Elven capital in short time to negotiate an agreement of sorts, but until then he was left to do as he pleased

One of the most noticeable differences of Atem's court to that of the previous rulers was the lack of Whores posted around the palace.

Atem thought they where all cheap sluts but that was why all the demons enjoyed them so.

No demon dined the female of the species was un-trustworthy and would sleep with anything that moved, but no one cared.

You could often tell a mated demon from an un-mated demon by the noticeable missing of a limb or two.

Demons didn't mate for love they mated for pleasure, position and young to carry on their line.

To them love was meaningless.

So many disapproved of Atem's decision, but he was their ruler, his word was law and you did not argue

Everyone knew Atem inherited great power from his father, but little was known about his mother

No one knew her name, where she came from, how she met the king or what happened to her.

Atem refused to enter into the subject, so everyone assumed she was a demon woman of some power whose whereabouts where now unknown.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou was in a panic.

The demon officials- no worse the demon monarch, Atem, would be in the capital in a matter of moments with god knew how many men.

_THUD_

Ryou stared in horror from the palace windows as Atem's red dragon Szikari began to descend from the heavens into the forest capital

_THUD_

The sound of the creature's wings was deafening, and Elves prepared their weapons instinctively for battle

_THUD_

The monster had golden eyes that could only compare to that of a cat or snake. Its scales shinned like a thousand miniature rubies and the membranes on its wings remained the deep color of wine matching the haunted eyes of its rider.

_THUD_

The beast was accompanied by two demons on two black creatures with callused skin, blister and feather covered wings, dead green eyes, two bulging legs that seemed too big for their bodies and huge ivory teeth oozing puss and saliva between the fangs….

_THUD_

The Dragon's feet slammed onto the forest floor sending tremors through the ground as it let out an enormous roar.

The Rider Prince on its back smirked exposing sharpened canines and surveyed the surrounding elves whilst adjusting his black clothing and leather like armor.

_THUD  
_

The dragon's wings slowed to a final stop leaving Ryou trembling against the window frame.

Taking a deep strangled breath Ryou yelled panicked at a servant to fetch Yugi.

If that was the enemy Ryou faced he was going to need all the help he could get….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem walked proudly into the hall of the elves holding his head high as the guards moved out of his way.

As the doors to the Elven parliament where hastily thrown open, Atem took a glance back at his escorts Bakura and Seth.

The young Elven King, Ryou he believed, quickly sat in the throne straightening his robes.

It was clear there arrival was not expected so soon.

"King Ryou," greeted Atem standing tall and sending dark glances around the room at various members of state.

"King Atem," replied Ryou "Is there some reason for your visit?"

Atem smirked.

It seemed Ryou was not in the mood for the usual pleasantries, that was a good thing as Elves usually liked to drag on proceedings

"I am here concerning the matter of your recently departed Rider, know my people send their blessings"

"Please your Highness, I thank you but I sincerely doubt the sincerity of those blessings" answered Ryou confusing several people in the room with his clever tongue.

"It is no worry of your people, but we appreciate the gesture"

"I believe it is a worry of my people" replied Atem "We have never been on good terms, and my kind are blood thirsty, it would seem that your people require our assistance if you wish to avoid a conflict"

"Are you saying you want to offer peace?"

"Not quiet, my people would not take kindly to a deal that did not benefit both parties. Though, I'm sure in your present state you'd be willing to consider a deal of some sort"

"Is that a threat Lord Atem?"

"No such thing my friend" replied Atem, eyes glowing with the malice of a predator.

This did not go un-noticed by Ryou, butting heads and intimidation where all part of demonic politics.

"ELVEN RIDER, LORD YUGI!" called an Elven herald throwing open the doors to a young elf

Atem turned to face his enemy.

He seemed very young for one of his kind with the typical fine figure, long legs, high cheek bones and pointed ears of his race.

He was garbed in rather simple but flattering clothing

But as he raised his eyes and Atem caught sight of those liquid-gem eyes, still containing traces of sorrow,

His fate was sealed….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; Wow…this is soooo weird…

Deyja; Not bad- nightmarish monsters, evil demons and a kick ass dragon… But where did you come up with Szikari?

Vanya; No clue, it just came to me

Deyja; Damn what are you going to think up for the other dragons?

Vanya; who knows

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

**DISCLAIMER- **Okay guys you know the drill. I don't own YGO and this Fan-Fiction is based loosely off the Eragon books which I don't own either.

So please don't sue and as always please Review

888888

This is set in an AU where the four main races/nations are- Demons, Elves, Humans and Dwarfs….

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3- Demonic Proposal

Atem stared at Yugi with growing interest

This was the future Elven rider?

Over the shared mind link he held with his dragon Atem received a message from Szikari, who was to large to fit inside the hall.

"_What's so exciting, my Other-Half?" _

Sending the Dragon a mental image of the rider Atem could almost hear Szikari purring through the walls in appreciation

"_An extraordinary beauty, you should pursue him if it is what you desire"_

"_Perhaps I will, after all, this could be twisted to our advantage" _

"King Ryou," Greeted Yugi bowing formally "Noble visitors" he continued trying to keep as composed as possible

Nodding swiftly Atem turned to Ryou

"If I may, your highness, a moment with my escorts" requested the demon

"Take you time"

Glancing to Seth and Bakura, Atem continued speaking in the demonic tongue which consisted of a series of grunts, clicks, twisted pronunciation and backwards words.

As the conversation climaxed, Seth and Bakura seemed rather surprised and angered before begin silenced by a single deadly quiet sentence from Atem.

Ryou looked questioningly at Yugi, who shrugged in response

"King Ryou" started Atem, switching back to the normal language "I believe there is a way we can ensure peace and equal benefit for both our nations"

"Yes continue, we are open to suggestions"

"We will declare peace and alliance to the Elves under a …" Atem paused "Contract of sorts"

"What do you mean?" asked a brave Elf diplomat

"Riders have long since been the source of the most devastating conflicts, by binding both our nations Riders so they could not turn against each other we would reach a level of peace like never before"

"Think of it, if the Riders where sworn to each other, they could not fight each other and would have to ally with the other sides forces in times of need. Support you require" Stated Atem weaving his words like a snake

Ryou stared at Atem suspiciously

"How would we bind the Riders as you say?" asked the Elf raising an eyebrow, this all seemed to good to be true

"In marriage"

Yugi almost choked on his own breath, as did several Elves.

"WHAT?" demanded Ryou standing up in a moment of passion

"Can you think of a deeper more honorable binding?" accused Atem narrowing his gaze

"I think our party should discus this further in private!" stated Yugi, trying to remain calm

"I sincerely doubt such discussion is necessary" replied Bakura folding his arms

"Yes" continued Atem "Your government needs our support, in your present state I could invade your land without challenge so you are in no position to be making demands or suggestions of any sort"

Ryou glared, it was the cold truth and there was no denying it….Damn the demons!

Yugi glanced at Ryou pleadingly, the Elf king bit his lip before sighing deeply.

"Fine, we will draw up the treaty for your government to sign" answered Ryou, trying to ignore the victorious smirk on Atem's face

"Good" replied the Demon "We shall return to our capital to prepare proceedings, I expect your Rider at my palace in four days, If not…" Atem glanced at Yugi through narrow eyes "I will fetch him"

And with that they left…..

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the black creatures and Szikari took off Yugi couldn't hold himself together anymore.

Running outside the Elf threw up all ha had consumed the day before, his mouth tasting like bile.

Steadying himself on a nearby tree the Rider tried to take deep breaths to clear his head.

He'd been trained for all sorts of things, but not begin given away as mate to a demon!

He ignored Ryou as the other came out to join him.

"Yugi I'm sorry"

"Sorry! You might as well of dammed my soul back there!"

"I did what I had to, there was no other option"

"You could have said no!"

"Then they would have killed us all!"

"You betrayed me" hissed Yugi "You sold me out"

"I didn't, Yugi it needed to happen" sighed Ryou "I don't like it either but we don't have much choice"

"So because you can't find an egg I am condemned to live with that-that-" Yugi faltered, not begin able to think of a word foul enough to describe Atem.

"Maybe not" replied Ryou letting himself smile a little "I have a plan"

"Oh?"

"Yes but it's a long-shot"

"Anything! I'd go the gates of hell to get out of this deal!"

"In four days you have to report to Atem if you can find a Dragon before then, we can tear up the treaty, we won't need Atem's alliance anymore" explained Ryou "But it seems impossible"

"I don't care" replied Yugi "I have to try"

"Then I hope the best for you, I don't wish such a fate upon a friend"

"Nor I upon you Ryou, but if I end up with that creature as my husband I will find you and hurt you" threatened Yugi

Ryou nodded not in the least worried

"Whatever it takes"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That was madness!" screamed Seth over the sweeping landscape

"It worked didn't it! Think of all the advantages this union will bring!" replied Atem not to be out argued

"I don't understand why you didn't go with the Prince" called Bakura over the bellowing winds

"The rider is more important in society, he has more power hence he is more useful"

"It's not just that is it?" asked Bakura raising an eyebrow

"Perhaps" replied Atem "You have to admit he was attractive"

"I thought the Prince was hotter" commented Bakura shrugging

"Who knows maybe next time I can make him marry you!" joked Atem smirking proudly

"See what you can do"

"I can't believe you two!" scolded Seth angrily "Elves are our sworn enemies and here you are binding yourself to them!"

"You need a woman Seth" replied Bakura

"I agree"

"Yes a good looking shelia with long legs and a bad temper would spice up your life" continued Bakura ignoring Seth's sound of distress.

"Certainly, but where would we find a demon with an attitude more foul than Seth's?" questioned Atem, Szikari grunting in agreement

"It would be difficult your Majesty, but I'm sure we could organize it"

"See you do that he's so very annoying when he's got nothing better to do"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

8888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi grabbed his weapons, cloak and one of the Elven horses from the stables

"You're best options are great mountain tops" instructed Ryou

"They're popular nesting places, if I where you I'd go to the Ghisrk mountains in Dwarf territory to the south or the Yerjpi Mounts in Human territory to the west"

"I've heard strange things about the Dwarfs so I shall seek out the Yerjpi Mountains first. Better to go to a land I am familiar with" replied Yugi tossing up his hood to hide his ears

"Just remember, it's dangerous out there, humans are brutal uncivilized people. Their lands are riddled with bandits and murderers who'd love an Elf horse to sell off"

"You forget" started Yugi, smiling "I am the most skilled Elf, after my master, in the areas of Magic and Combat"

"I suppose, but please don't lose track of time, I hate to think what that demon will do when disobeyed"

"Ryou, He'll have to drag me to the capital kicking and screaming" whispered Yugi, nudging his horse and taking off into the forests deeper growth

Ryou smiled placing two fingers on his lips in sign of respect (1)

"Good luck my friend"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Yes that's roughly from Eragon- The elves have ritual greeting that evolves putting two fingers on your lips

Vanya; Yugi is on a quest

Deyja; into dangerous human territory

Vanya; poor guy, he has to marry an evil demon ruler

Deyja; you better not pick on Seth next chapter

Vanya; But it's so easy!

Deyja; Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

**DISCLAIMER- **Okay guys you know the drill. I don't own YGO and this Fan-Fiction is based loosely off the Eragon books which I don't own either.

So please don't sue and as always please Review

888888

This is set in an AU where the four main races/nations are- Demons, Elves, Humans and Dwarfs….

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4- Unusual Meetings

Yugi sighed rummaging through the ruined nests on the peaks of Yerjpi

All the dragons had been forcibly driven from their rousts and several eggs shattered, leaving the slimy un-development remains of dragon young

It seemed from the claw marks in the limestone that there had been conflict which lead Yugi to believe it had obviously been the work of demons

Damn them!

Atem had probably organized it so the Elves couldn't find another egg as quickly

Yugi had to and would get a dragon eventually, but if he got it after he was married to Atem, then the Demon king would have significant influence over the Elves

He'd probably hand an egg to Yugi on a silver platter after the ceremony!

Shaking his head Yugi made his way back to his stead, he only had three more days before he was officially on the run so he couldn't waste any time getting to the Dwarf Mounts

Pulling his hood back up he made his way down the mountain side.

The Demons had a slight trade agreement with the Dwarfs over gem stones, but no alliance existed.

Where the demons could destroy the eggs in Human territory without anyone noticing, they didn't have the Elven stealth required to get into Dwarf territory and destroy those hatchlings, they'd be shot out of the sky.

And Dragon reproduced all year round, so there was a good chance Yugi would find an egg there

A slim chance...

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem sat against Szikari impatiently, drumming his fingers along the dragon's scales

Szikari gave his version of a laugh, which came out like a series grunt and hisses

"_Maybe you should have given him two days, my friend!_"

"_Oh leave me alone you monstrosity_" grunted Atem, smirking at his companion

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi pushed through the thick undergrowth after begin forced to dismount from his horse in order to get through the forest

"Hand over your horse and valuables" commanded an assumed human lurking in the trees

"Face me like a man, coward!" replied Yugi trying to refrain from sighing at Human insolence

"If you wish" replied the man stepping into the light soon to be joined by four other men

"An ambush, and unfair numbers at that, how brutish" commented Yugi unfazed

"For someone who's about to lose their head you're awfully cocky"

"And with good reason" muttered Yugi watching one of the men, obviously drunk, picking his nose "Does my enemy have a name?"

"They call me Bandit Keith," smiled Keith exposing several missing and rotten teeth

"How original"

"I've had enough of your tongue, Hand over the Horse!"

"No"

"They you leave me no choice, Kill em' boys!"

Yugi shook his head, side stepping as a man lunged at him successfully causing him to slam head first into a tree.

One pulled Yugi's hood from behind

Drawing his sword from his side Yugi turned to slit the man's throat in a swift motion

"He's an Elf!" called one of the men noticing his pointed ears.

"And worth a fortune in Slavery!" called Keith, "Keep him alive!"

Yugi glared getting angrier by the second

"FIRST!" he called diving into battle against one man, kicking him in the groin and cutting off his head "I'm stuck with a demon!"

"THEN!" he continued, blocking another's sword "You come along! And want a piece of me!"

Twirling the sword in his fingers Yugi knocked the mans blade out of his hands and deep into the bark of an Oak

"THIS!-" Yugi stated moving toward Keith, blocking a punch, hitting him in the jaw with his sword and then kneeing him in the stomach as he fell to the ground "-IS NOT MY DAY!"

"AWAY YOU BASTARDS!" called another Human male rushing into the clearing, "YOU WON'T-" he stopped his rant looking around at Yugi's handy-work while the Elf sheathed his sword

"You're a bit late to help" replied the Elf

"Oh, I…ah…well, um…Oh Damn!" called the Human running his fingers through his mob of blonde hair "Sorry Mate"

"Forget it"

"Um, I Joey" introduced the Human, shoving his hand forward and smiling like an idiot "I'm a hero round these parts!"

"I'm sure, look I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kind of in a rush"

"Really? You're an Elf so it must be exciting, what you doing all this way from the capital!" asked the Human happily

"Trying to get to the Dwarf Mountains before sunset" replied Yugi "So if you mind-"

"Before sunset!" called Joey

Yugi sighed, stopping his retreat, he was far to tired for this

"It can't be done on horse back!"

"Well I have to try, it's very important" replied Yugi

"Really?" asked Joey "Hey if you tell me your story I can get you there before sunset!"

"Oh? And how can you? I thought you said it was impossible on horse back?"

"Yes," replied Joey, smiling proudly "but I can fit two on Midoru!"

"Who or what is Midoru?"

"My Dragon!" called Joey

Yugi's jaw dropped, THIS was the Human's rider! Sure he was a sweet lad but there was nothing but hair between his ears!

"You have a Dragon!"

"Yep and I'll give you a lift!"

Yugi faltered making a series of noises before sighing in defeat

"Okay, but please we must hurry"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi smiled softly running his fingers over the scales of Joey's green dragon.

The creature was quiet young, about 18 months, and very spry.

Joey and his Dragon might he helpful if Yugi needed to avoid Atem, but Szikari was at least 3 years old with more than enough skill and battle experience to easily kill Midoru.

It would be a long-shot, but it was a useful resource.

Under instinct Yugi checked the Dragon's health.

Looking at teeth, claws, his tail and his big brown eyes

"He needs more flora in his diet," commented Yugi "And he's working up a calcium deficiency and if that happens at this critical stage in his growth his bones will be very weak, not at all suitable for battle"

Joey stared in wonder

"You really know a lot about Dragons"

Yugi nodded

"I met my first when I was about two, he was more than 1000 years old and still battle ready" smiled the Elf,

Frowning Yugi turned back to Joey

"You need a proper saddle, this won't hold for a month"

Joey rubbed the back of his head shyly

"It was the best I could do, I'm not very educated"

Yugi grinned in sympathy

"That's okay, if we get the time I'll make you a better one"

"Thank you so much! How do you know all this?"

Yugi froze

"I'll explain on the way, why hasn't your government supplied education and proper resources for you?" asked the Elf changing the subject

"They don't know about Midoru," replied Joey "See the King already has a Rider, 'bout ten years older than me, with a blue dragon….I didn't want anyone to know about Midoru cause' the present rider might try and kill us"

"Because you would be a challenge to his position, correct?"

"Aye" muttered Joey "He's the best friend I ever had, I don't want to lose him"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; OH! How sweet!

Deyja; Joey's an idiot

Vanya; you're just jealous he always gets to be with Kaiba!

Deyja; SO?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

**DISCLAIMER- **Okay guys you know the drill. I don't own YGO and this Fan-Fiction is based loosely off the Eragon books which I don't own either.

So please don't sue and as always please Review

888888

This is set in an AU where the four main races/nations are- Demons, Elves, Humans and Dwarfs….

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5- In the Hall of the Mountain King

Yugi sighed, it was getting late and in such high altitudes near the Dwarfs Mountains it was very cold.

"Joey land at the feet of the mountain, we can't go any further tonight! Midoru is too young he'll freeze at this rate!" Called Yugi over the winds

"Sure!" replied Joey "But Yugi?"

"What?"

"I don't know how to land!"

"Oh crap…."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi grunted throwing more wood into the fire distantly.

He was tired, hungry and covered in dirt thanks to Joey's flying incident.

"Wow…So you have to marry a demon King?"

"I have to marry THE demon King"

"Wow…." Joey breathed "This is all to weird"

"Welcome to my universe"

"Hey Yugi how old are you?" asked Joey "I'm 19, officially a full grown man"

"306" replied Yugi causing Joey's jaw to drop

"But-but-but you look so young!"

"Elves age differently" explained Yugi, "In my culture I'm still very young and Atem is at least 500"

"How long do Elves live for?"

"About 1000 years on average, that's if they don't die of sickness or injury first"

"What about riders?"

"If you are joined with a dragon, like you and Atem, then there is no limit to how long you will survive. Unless like the Elves you're killed by injury or sickness"

Joey sat stumped...

"Tomorrow we go up the mountain to find an egg, you have to be quiet and follow my instructions or we'll get caught"

"I figured Elves got on with Dwarfs?"

"Well we are at peace but that's because we haven't had contact with them in so long…We live in different regions and climates, so we don't bother each other, hence we don't interact"

"Anything we have to watch out for?"

"We don't want to walk into their Capital- Jotunheim in case they are not friendly to our cause" replied Yugi, working with a knife and several large pieces and strips of leather

"What are you doing?"

"Making you a proper saddle" replied Yugi not looking up

"I'll never get Elves" muttered Joey shaking his head and leaning back against Midoru,

"Joey?" asked Yugi, still not looking up "Do you have a sword?"

"Aye, why?"

"A sword traditionally should match the color of a riders dragon, I can enchant your sword if you wish, just get me some leaves"

Like an excited puppy Joey jumped to his feet and dove into the undergrowth, coming out with several handfuls, thrusting the sword and leaves at Yugi

Sighing quietly Yugi put down the leather and picked up the sword taking only a few pieces of greenery and tossing the rest into the fire.

Joey watched in awe as Yugi placed a few leaves down the length of the sword, whispering words that Joey couldn't quiet catch

To his absolute amazement the steel turned brilliant green and the leaves shriveled to ash

"What did you do? That was incredible!"

"Not really, just a little Elvish to extract the chlorophyll from the leaves and into the sword"

"Huh?"

"I used the chemicals in the plants that color them, and put them in the steel to make the sword green" explained Yugi

"Huh?"

Yugi sighed in frustration, shoving the sword at Joey

"Forget it! I made it green!"

Thinking it was best not to bother Yugi further Joey backed away as the Elf turned back to making the saddle. So as Yugi went on with his work Joey played with his new toy, showing off to Midoru

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem hissed tossing his black saddle on Szikari roughly

"_What are you doing my friend?_"

"I'm sick of waiting, he has had his time, let's us fetch my bride!"

With an excited roar in agreement Szikari stood proud, lowering his front half to allow Atem to mount him.

Grasping the reins firmly, Atem nudged Szikari with his knees to inform the Dragon he was ready

Stretching his wings Szikari gave another great bellow, sending all the crows in the courtyard feeling as he pumped his wings and pushed off the ground…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Yugi shook Joey awake, ignoring his demands of protest proclaiming he would not move until they had eaten.

Joey quickly changed his tune when Yugi stated he would leave without him

So grunting Joey walked up the mountain with the Elf

"_I like him!_" Stated Midoru in Joey's mind

"_Only because he spoils you, it's too early and I'm hungry!_"

"_Oh stop complaining! Tomorrow Yugi has only one more day before he must go to the demon city. Food can wait, Yugi's future can't!_"

"I suppose you're right" muttered Joey

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi and Joey continued making their way up the mountain side for the rest of the morning

"Why can't we just use Midoru?" asked Joey panting and sweating harder with every step

"We can risk begin seen by the Dwarfs"

"Too late" Replied Joey pointing to a brown Dragon descending down the mountain side.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded a reasonably tall young man in the fur of several dead animals, with lavender eyes and wild blonde hair

"I am Yugi the future rider of the Elves, I come as a friend" replied Yugi

"What are you doing?" repeated another Dwarf sitting behind the first pointing his large axe at Yugi, they both looked the same but this one seemed older with wilder hair.

"We need your help, the demons are planning something evil, I came here to see if I could convince one of the rousting Dragons to give me an egg" explained Yugi

That seemed to satisfy the dwarfs who landed and dismounted from their brown dragon

"I am Malik rider of the Dwarf people," said the younger gesturing to his partner "This is Marik my companion, and this" he stated pointing to his Dragon "Is Tsucho"

"A pleasure to met you" replied Yugi "My companions are Joey and Midoru" he continued pointing to each in turn

"We will take you to our king in the mountain, and then if he approves we shall see about getting you a dragon" explained Malik earning a smile from Yugi

"I thank you dearly!"

Marik chuckled softly

"It's not often you come across a grateful Elf!"

"We are sorry about begin so blunt, but the presence of a dragon sneaking around on our mountain raised suspicions of an attack" stated Malik

"I can understand, these are dangerous times" answered Yugi

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi and Joey stared around the enormous tunnel walls of Jotunheim made of carved volcanic rock that shined brightly.

The city was like a bee hive in structure, loud and noisy and filled with Jade statues of various Dwarf gods that stood almost 30 feet tall.

Many Dwarfs bustled around causing a fuss.

"Wow, they're so tall…" muttered Joey, passing an 8 foot male

"You didn't really believed those legends of them begin short and hairy did you?" whispered Yugi,

Joey chose not to respond.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi was overjoyed when he was given permission to ask a Dragon on the mountain for an egg

Wasting no time, Yugi used his Elven speed to reach the peak, leaving the others panting in the distance.

The mountain was cold and bare, filled with limestone caves and large shallow holes filled with nesting remains. Things like leaves and shrubs to line it and keep the eggs insulated.

Yugi moved out with his mind picking up the energies of three large females rousting on the mountain.

Finding the oldest energy Yugi took off in the direction of the nest with a speed and grace none but his own kind could match.

Stopping almost 50 feet away Yugi stared at the glorious silver dragon before him, the creature shined like moonlight and sat curled around its nest purring loudly.

Yugi smiled like a small child, he adored Dragons especially the ancients, they where all so beautiful.

"_Greetings_" stated Yugi through his mind, speaking mentally in Elvish, a language all Dragons where familiar with, simply because it had been around for almost 10 000 years…

"_Hallo to you, Bright Eyes_" replied the Dragon turning one giant blue eye to the Elf "_Why do you wander so far from your nest hatchling?_"

"_I came seeking a partner_" replied Yugi

"_Ah, so you are a Rider_" confirmed the Dragon "_I am Isaryzk_" informed the giant beast

"_May I ask if I could bear one of your young as my partner?_" asked Yugi humbly. He held more respect for these creatures than any other

"_You are of good soul and intention, you most certainly may, take your pick and watch over my little ones well_" replied Isaryzk stretching out to allow Yugi access to her nest, watching him with warm friendly eyes.

Yugi stared at the nest. There where three eggs- a silver, blue and purple shelled egg all about the size of a horses' head.

Smiling and without hesitation Yugi automatically went to gingerly take the purple egg.

"_Something bothers you hatchling, what is wrong?_"

"_I am in a dangerous position with the Red dragon Szikari and his Rider_"

"_Ah yes,_" muttered the Dragon "_I know those clans, I have met both, the Red spawn and the Halfling…_"

Yugi blinked, holding the egg close to his chest to keep it warm,

"_What do you mean Halfling?_" asked the Elf, frowning in confusion

"YUGI!" screamed Joey running toward the elf, Yugi turned to face him in surprise

"What is it?"

"There's a Red Dragon on the horizon! It's coming this way! You need to come with us under ground!"

Yugi's eyes widened in dismay, he was suppose to have another day! Nodding a hasty goodbye to the silver dragon and apologizing he moved quickly after Joey to the nearest cavern entrance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH!

Deyja; wow…MORE DAMN FREAKY NAMES!

Vanya; there you've all met Marik and Malik, the Dwarf rider and dragon! Plus Yugi got an egg!

Deyja; but what's going to happen with Atem?

Vanya; (Evil eyes) I'm not telling! Read Notes and Review!

**(1)**Okay the Dwarf city, Jotunheim, is a name taken from Norse mythology!

**(2)**Chlorophyll is the chemical in plants that makes them green!

**(3)** Halfling- is a clue to Atem's deep dark secret, if you didn't already pick that up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

**DISCLAIMER- **Okay guys you know the drill. I don't own YGO and this Fan-Fiction is based loosely off the Eragon books which I don't own either.

So please don't sue and as always please Review

888888

This is set in an AU where the four main races/nations are- Demons, Elves, Humans and Dwarfs….

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6- Fate is a Cruel Mistress

After reaching the underground Yugi grabbed some blankets to wrap the egg in and tossed it safely in his backpack putting it on and drawing his sword.

If Atem made it to underground Yugi couldn't fight him for fear of causing a diplomatic incident but he could bloody well keep him from coming down!

And if Atem found the egg before it hatched he would destroy it so the deal with the Elves wouldn't become void.

Yugi could not let that happen.

The Dwarfs prepared their enormous Javelin launchers through the cleverly placed barracks of the Mountain, ready for a battle.

Malik jumped on his Dragon grabbing an axe from Marik and taking off into the Air.

Tsucho actually stood a chance against Szikari if there was a battle but Yugi had to forcibly convince Joey not to ride off against the red menace

As Szikari neared the Mountain, the Dwarf King Rashid made his way out to face Atem as the Demon lord hovered in the air.

"Lord Atem!" called Rashid standing tall "What is the meaning of this?"

"I am here to collect something of mine!" replied the Demon "An Elf"

"Elves are not our jurisdiction we can not force this Elf to come to you, if one is even in my court!"

"I warn you my friend, if you do not fetch me my Elf you will be interfering with diplomatic matters hence in a way you will be making a declaration of war, in which case I will have no choice but to attack"

"You Will Do No Such Thing!" screamed Malik drawing his Axe,

"Halt Malik" ordered Rashid "King Atem I know of no such Elf in my court, if you truly believe he is here…"

"You will have to come and find him" finished Rashid

Yugi resisted the urge to laugh, the Dwarfs where challenging Atem in such a way that was dangerous but he greatly admired their courage.

"If that is the case" replied Atem nodding "I shall!"

And with that Atem dove toward the mountain spiraling right past Malik and Tsucho

The Javelins where helpless to stop Atem, with a flick of his wrist he immobilized all of them with magic continuing his dive

When he showed no sign of pulling up Yugi panicked in realization

Atem was going to crash right through the mountain face!

"Get back!" called the Elf to the surrounding Dwarfs who scattered screaming away from barracks

As they got closer Szikari positioned his claws forward as if to brace himself and let out a huge wave of flame at the stone heating his to hot red.

Finally the red Dragon used its claws to shatter the weakened rock crashing through the barracks

Szikari landed in the tunnel city Tsucho following behind, driving itself into Szikari's side and snapping angrily.

Swiping at the other with his sword Atem left a long wound along Tsucho's side causing him to buck and throw Malik off his back axe flying into a nearby wall

Jumping from the red Dragon, Atem quickly had himself over Malik sword at his throat

"Give me my Elf or be slain" commanded Atem pushing the blade harder into the skin

"Never" muttered Malik, Tsucho stilling in battle against Szikari

Yugi cringed Dwarfs where so stubborn it was impossible to sway them from their cause.

Refusing to lose another life Yugi pulled himself out of his hiding place

"ATEM!" called the Elf drawing the King's attention

Atem looked up to face Yugi not moving from his position

"Get on Szikari" ordered the Demon

"You can't do this!" called Marik from the other side of the crater

"If you stop me I will come back with my army" hissed Atem "And your only rider will die"

Marik flinched backing off.

Yugi complied, climbing on Szikari when the Dragon lowered himself for the Elf, almost smirking victoriously at Tsucho

To Yugi's joy Joey stayed hidden amongst the Dwarfs.

Watching carefully Atem sheathed his sword and strode over to Szikari Dragging himself up behind Yugi, backpack in his lap.

Wrapping one arm around Yugi's waist and taking the reins of Szikari with the other Atem took one final look over the city with his burning eyes as if daring the Dwarfs to try something.

And with that Atem took off out of Jotunheim

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey drew himself from his hiding place glancing around at the damage

Dwarfs rushed to help injured loved ones,

Marik went to Malik's side helping the Rider to his feet and embracing him

It was horrible the great city which had stood for a thousand years had been almost destroyed

Awed and terrified by Szikari's terrible power Joey tried to steady himself on Midoru

He had to help Yugi somehow….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi stared out at the desert land passing beneath him.

In his backpack was contained his only hope.

He couldn't let it be destroyed, but now that Atem had come Yugi couldn't risk the demon finding out about the egg before it hatched and if that didn't happen before the marriage date

Then Yugi would still have to marry Atem.

Sighing in defeat he clung to the bag and its hidden treasure like a life line.

Despite what had happened Yugi couldn't bring himself to hate Szikari, he couldn't hate a dragon it was beyond him.

But he could direct all his blinding hatred right at Atem.

The demon King tightened his grip on Yugi making the Elf lean back into his chest.

Atem leaned down to Yugi's ear pausing briefly as if trying to think of the right words.

"I got bored" whispered Atem.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Elf watched as the Demon capital, Kasaike, came into view.

It was an enormous city constructed of black stone. Everything seemed black and the buildings rose up almost touching the sky

There where smaller buildings but most where large and grand and all seemed to connect to each other in such away that from above it looked like a careful patter in the shape of a Pentagram.

As they got close Yugi noticed most of the grand building had pillars, huge entrance doors made of ebony and bone, gargoyles among other colourful statues, spires tipped with steel pikes and incredibly beautiful stained glass windows depicting various scenes in wonderful and brilliant colour

The whole thing reminded the Elf of some form of evil church.

Demons filled the streets packed so tightly you could barely tell where one person ended and another began.

All the people where so creative in their own right, all in different shapes and sizes, some with horns or blue skin, some in revealing clothing and others who could not seem to decide on a shape that drifted between forms.

Atem seemed to noticed Yugi's amazement and smirked against the Elf's cheek before bury his head in Yugi's neck in an almost loving gesture, that Yugi tried to ignore

Moving towards the palace Yugi stared at the large expanse of garden that seemed to consume the spectacular building.

Szikari moved down to land in the main court yard slowly surveying the various servants running around that started to mix with the shadows on the walls.

Yugi waited while Atem dismounted from Szikari putting forth a hand to help Yugi down.

Yugi took the held gingerly, clearly suspicious.

Muttering a few things in demonic tongue to Szikari Atem took Yugi's hand a left the dragon

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem lead Yugi down the corridors full of painting of various kings until he came to a single room and gestured Yugi inside

"This will be your room, for the time begin, take a bath and don't leave unless I come to get you" ordered Atem quietly

"What do you mean- for the time begin?"

"Well it is traditional that you share my chambers, but not until our wedding night" replied Atem smirking fiendishly "Until later"

Yugi watched quietly as the king left trying to contain his anger.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; MWHAHAHHAHHAHAH!

Deyja; The Dwarfs have been attacked and time it running out!

Vanya; Yugi has an egg but will it hatch before the wedding!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

**DISCLAIMER- **Okay guys you know the drill. I don't own YGO and this Fan-Fiction is based loosely off the Eragon books which I don't own either. (Read Eragon it good!)

So please don't sue and as always please Review

888888

**Vanya;** To all the wonderful people who reviewed but don't have I user name I'm sorry I haven't put in any replies! These chapters have so much damn story in them I'm struggling to fit everything in! I will try to reply soon!

I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU!

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7- Star Gazing

Yugi sighed throwing on some new clothes.

He felt so much better after that bath, his hair was soft and clean again, he wasn't covered in dirt and his muscles didn't ache

Tossing himself on the bed he looked around before pulling out the egg and placing it on the bed carefully.

Yugi looked more closely at the egg this time, running his fingers down the veins that covered the thick shell

Males had eggs with veins that ran up and down the shell,

Females had eggs with veins that twisted around the shell from left to right,

This was a female.

Yugi smiled, it was going to be a girl, female dragons where renowned for begin stronger than the males and sometimes dangerous

That's why most of the Dragon riders had males.

Not to suggest the males weren't vicious, of course.

All of the female dragons in history, though rare, had all belonged to Elves.

Elves where the only ones who could be bonded with them and, in a way, control them

The Elf language itself was a tongue the Elves learned from the Dragons through their minds in the early days of the world.

That was why the Elf tongue could invoke magic.

So to keep their powers sacred, Elves only spoke Elvish in the presence of another Elf

It was a tongue you could not lie in, (1)

And it was a tongue in which you could speak with newborn Dragons

Yugi jumped hearing a knock on the door.

Kissing the egg and whispering a short phase he hid it away again moving to the door cautiously.

"Lord Atem wishes to speak with you"

Yugi bit back a moan,

Just great

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi walked into Atem's chambers closing the door behind him.

Turning around Yugi's mouth fell open,

It was gorgeous…

The Elves always had an appreciation for beauty and this single room hit jackpot.

It was dome shaped, with a balcony of marble and big enough to fit a dragon

Which it did

In the center of the room Szikari was curled up peacefully.

The walls where stone and in panels, most would be red but some had carvings, like those in the windows of the building Yugi had seen earlier.

And typical to Atem, most of the scenes where battles or dragons

All the furniture was ebony, there was a four poster bed and three large mirrors with steel edges welded into the shaped of vines.

Looking up Yugi almost fainted, there was not ceiling, just a glass, letting you see the night sky….

"Like it?" asked Atem sitting next to Szikari

Yugi's gaze hardened.

"What does it matter?"

"Can't I inquire into your opinion? You will be living here."

"It's nice, but I can think of a few things I could do without" smirked Yugi glaring at Atem

The demon didn't appear bothered at all by Yugi's comment, which confused the Elf.

Of course Yugi was confused as to why Atem wasn't trying to get into his pants right now…

Dwarfs where strong, stubborn and skilled in the arts of Metal Work

Elves where graceful, beautiful and skilled in Magic

Humans where mortal, curious and skilled in Farming

Demons where violent, sex-craving fighters! It was the way of the world!

So why wasn't Atem?

"Sit with me" asked the Demon King, in a tone that suggested it was more of a request than an order

Yugi raised an eyebrow but complied slowly taking up a spot next to the other, leaning back on Szikari who purred in welcoming

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem watched the Elf sit down

It always amazed him how fluently Elves moved, as if they had no real substance…

Almost like water…

Slipping an arm around the Elf's shoulder Atem pulled Yugi closer, suddenly feeling the urge to touch him and know he was real, not just some figment of his imagination.

Without a word the Demon buried his face in Yugi's hair, seeing how far he could go without a protest.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi was stumped by this point

The most feared demon in the land was Cuddling!

Demons did NOT cuddle it was a rule of nature!

They did not cuddle they had sex!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You don't expect me to love you, do you?" asked Yugi

Atem raised his head, thinking about it for a moment.

"Not yet," he started, trying to consider his words "You don't love me yet, but all things crave affection.

Begin this far from your home and your own kind tends to get to people, and after you hear someone say they love you enough times, your opinion of them begins to soften"

"Why do you want affection? Demons feel nothing but lust, that's why they breed fast enough to make wild rabbits jealous" replied Yugi making Atem laugh

"That is true"

"You still didn't answer my question"

Atem looked the Elf in the eye firmly,

"I want affection, because I am not all Demon" replied the King

Yugi blinked, so that's what the dragon meant!

"Why are you telling me this? Its dangerous information"

"Because you will be my bride, it's not right to keep such things from your mate" replied Atem smirking almost playfully

It annoyed Yugi to no end

"I know you don't trust me, and that is with good reason" continued the Halfling "But, just sit here with me for a while"

Sighing ands refusing to gift the other with a response Yugi leaned back down against Atem quietly.

Not game to push his luck Atem held Yugi and stared at the stars in silence

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; YAY! Atem made a breakthrough!

Deyja; this is going to get so messy ain't it?

Vanya; (Evil smirk) you know it! So there you have it folks Atem's big bad secret!

**(1)- **Yes Eragon again…

**Mysticjunebugs **– Hallo my friend! I thank you much for your kind words!

**Annuket - **Yes I have this thing about making Yugi a kick ass fighter of some sort, in my other story he lead a resistance against an evil army for two years. He's just so helpless sometimes, and I know he's a brave guy so he deserves a chance to get some back!

**Silverwolf407- **Yeah! Cliffies always get me too! That's why I try not to write them, I don't like making the nice people who read my stories suffer, but some times there's no fighting it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

**DISCLAIMER- **Okay guys you know the drill. I don't own YGO and this Fan-Fiction is based loosely off the Eragon books which I don't own either. (Read Eragon it good!)

So please don't sue and as always please Review

888888

**Vanya;** Hallo crazy people! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Be warned, many cliff-hangers this chapter, next chapter will be longer!

**READ THIS-** Okay Yugi's opinion of Atem has softened but he still doesn't want to marry evil demon king okay?

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8- Weddings and Conspiracies

Atem yawed open his eyes and trying to blink away the sleep.

To his surprise he still had a certain Elf deep asleep in his arms,

And by the look of things he gotten more comfortable during the night considering he was practically sleeping on top of Atem

Sighing Yugi opened his eyes and took a moment to register where he was…

Sitting up he came face to face with a contented Atem

"How did you sleep?"

"Elves don't sleep" replied Yugi bluntly

"Well you seemed to be doing a lot of it a few minuets ago"

"Elves don't sleep, our bodies rest and our minds stay awake, I am just as aware of my surroundings when I 'sleep' as you would call it"

"So it's like begin awake in another plane of consciousness?"

"Yes, I am aware in my mind's world"

"Oh? And what do Elven minds do when there bodies are immobile?"

"Ponder, stretch out with our minds to talk with animals and other begins, sense things in the world, use astral projection, search the plane of the spiritual to learn new and exciting things, test the boundaries of past, present and future"

"My god is there anything you don't do while you're sleeping?" asked Atem

"I'm not quiet sure but it's those things that make Elves so skilled at magic and intellectual"

Atem thought about it for a moment,

"If you are aware in you sleep, can you put yourself to sleep?"

"Yes, many Elves do it to heal quickly or because it is convenient in their position, some sleep for hundreds of years…."

"Really? Don't you fear your life will slip away?"

"Elves don't age when we sleep it is a resource that helps us in a way lengthen our lives, we picked it up from dragons, and when you asleep for that long you pick up a great deal of power and knowledge"

"So it can almost be used as a way of training?"

"It is part of Elven training for warriors and magicians, as a Rider, 30 years of my life was spent in a 'false sleep' as my kind call it"

"And you didn't age a day?"

"Not a second"

"So how to Elves correctly keep tract of their age?"

"By years, not counting false sleeps because we don't age during them"

"Hmm….Interesting"

"I can think of something a little more mysterious"

"Oh?"

"What am I doing in your lap?"

"Don't know" replied Atem smirking "But you seem comfy"

SLAP!

Atem cringed, holding his face, as Yugi got out and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him

Szikari raised his head to stare, waiting for his master's response

"Good God!" Started Atem breaking out into a massive grin, "I adore him!"

Sighing Szikari slammed his giant head against the marble floor

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"WE SHOULD KILL THAT BASTARD!" called Marik standing up

"Malik we can't" muttered Isis

"She's right we don't have the resources, especially not now, we can't afford to go to war with the demons they'll slaughter us all!" explained Malik

"And don't think I don't want to kill that monster after what he did to our sacred city" hissed the Rider "And Tsucho"

Joey sighed running his fingers over Midoru

"We can't just sit around! We have to make Atem pay and help Yugi"

"But how do you suggest we do that?" asked Rashid rubbing his temples in frustration

"If Yugi's egg hatches he doesn't have to marry Atem right? Hence no big alliance between Elves and Demons"

"So?" asked Marik urging the human on

"We break into the capital and rescue Yugi, and then we head towards the Elven capital and try to outrun Atem. If we can buy Yugi some time for his egg to hatch it might just work out"

"How could we outrun Atem!" hissed Malik

"And breaking into Kasaike? It's never been done! It can't be done!" called Isis

"That's cause no one's ever tried!" replied Joey angrily "And we don't need to outrun Atem we just have to make sure he can't find us!"

The Dwarfs looked at Rashid nervously, clearly unsure

"It's gutsy, dangerous and out-right crazy" started the King "My friend you should have been born a Dwarf!"

Joey laughed at their enthusiasm

"Good, glad you agree, now let's get to work Kasaike is about to get a visit!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi swore extensively in Dwarfish trying to calm himself down,

He was running out of time, he wedding would be any day now…

Tossing himself on the bed Yugi groaned running his fingers over the egg and whispering sweet things in the Elven tongue, thing he would never say to Atem.

Annoyed Yugi hid the egg in a warm spot when a knock came from the door

"What?" called the Elf angrily

"You are required to report to the Silk maidens"

"Why?"

"To prepare for the ceremony"

Yugi cringed, "Why now?"

"Because" replied the Demon "King Atem has moved the ritual forward to sunset in a few hours"

Yugi slammed a fist into the wall, Dam it!

Atem wasn't going to wait for the Elves treaty, he was going to do it now….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey stared around squinting in the wind

They where on their way to Kasaike, Tsucho in the lead and Midoru desperately trying to keep up

"_Joey?_"

"_Yeah buddy?_"

"_I wish dearly to met Yugi's dragon_"

Joey smiled, Midoru had come to like Yugi quiet a lot frankly even Joey had grown attached to the strange little Elf

"_We will friend, we will_"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi cringed staring out the window dismally, it was almost time,

The sun would be setting any minuet

Yugi had to admit he did look good but skin hugging pitch black silk, leather and gold jewelry wasn't really his style

Without realizing it the Elf started to shake, for all his brilliance he couldn't think

He didn't know how to get out of this,

Crying softly Yugi grabbed the curtains to steady himself,

"Please Joey, help me…."

Sobbing Yugi feel to his knees on the floor

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the other regions of the palace Szikari stirred perking his ears up in interest.

Looking at the horizon the dragon hissed angrily, was that the aura of another dragon he sensed?

Refusing to let trespassers on his territory he took off to met his enemy…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi cringed hearing someone enter the room, he pulled himself up wiping his tears and returning to his seemingly calm demeanor

He had to look strong, even as he heard the words he dreaded…

"It is time"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH! Cliff-hangers!

Deyja; Will Joey get there it time?

Vanya; will Tsucho stand a chance against Szikari this time?

Deyja; will they escape the capital alive?

Vanya; Will they face Atem's magic? Or will Yugi's powers be victorious?

Deyja and Vanya; All this and more Next time on Bleeding Eyes!

PLEASE REVIEW! OR I'LL TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHA!


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

**DISCLAIMER- **Okay guys you know the drill. I don't own YGO and this Fan-Fiction is based loosely off the Eragon books which I don't own either. (Read Eragon it good!)

So please don't sue and as always please Review

888888

**Vanya;** Hallo everybody! I promise the Yugi/Yami romance will get good; I will try and make the chapter longer and thrown in YYY goodness! Enjoy the Action!

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9- Runaway Bride…Almost….

Malik, Marik, Tsucho, Midoru and Joey continued closer towards the black city, squinting in the failing light

Malik sniffed the air un-comfortably

"Something foul this way comes" muttered the Dwarf glancing around in alert

"So little man, what's the plan?" asked Marik preparing his weapon

"I sneak into the palace and get Yugi while you guys distract everyone's attention"

"DRAGON!" screamed Malik pointing at the horizon

"Don't strike till you see the white of the beast's eyes!" called Marik letting out a battle cry, Tsucho joining in

"Go Joey!" ordered Malik, watching Szikari's hasty approach "Before it notices you!"

Nodding quickly Joey lowered Midoru's altitude to slip out of Szikari's line of sight

Grunting Malik and Marik grinned feral grins

"Let's make that monster pay!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou watched the sun set in silence watching his people run around quietly, Umekomi just wasn't the same without Yugi. He hopped his friend was doing well

"LORD RYOU!"

"What is it now?" sighed the Elf meeting the eyes of the panicked servant

"The Humans have broken into civil war! There king was overthrown by a new order, they've sent a declaration of war!"

Hiding his distress Ryou hardened his gaze

"Send word to the demons! If they wish to be joined with us in peace let us test their loyalty!

To arms with the children of hell!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi glanced around, quietly, the ceremony was almost over and he was running out of hope for rescue

"I bind you in holy matrimony. You may kiss your mate"

Sighing Yugi waited while Atem raised a hand to the Elves' cheek,

Yugi blinked,

Atem was waiting for a response. He wanted him to meet him halfway…

Yugi smiled slightly, touched by the gesture, leaning into the touch and moving forward toward the Demon king, who smiled like a child

Maybe Atem wasn't all that bad…

Rewarding him with a short but decent kiss, Yugi pulled back not meeting the other's eyes.

"You are dismissed" muttered Atem to the demonic priest shooing him away and turning back to Yugi offering his hand "Darling?"

"Don't push it…" muttered Yugi, before adding quietly, "Honey"

Atem looked like he'd just become supreme ruler of the four realms…

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsucho hissed at Szikari who roared darkly in response, speeding up in flight

Malik pulled the Dragon up missing Szikari's onslaught by mere inches

"Come on! You can do better than that!"

"We're here to distract not fight!" hissed Malik quietly to Marik

"SHIT!" shouted Both Dwarfs as Szikari twisted up snapping his teeth

Tsucho turned on his side letting out a wave of flame against the other dragon bellowing at the top of his lungs

Shielding himself from the fire with his own, Szikari continued his charge fangs bared

Malik and Marik swung at the Red Dragon with their weapons trying to force him back

"On the count of three chuck it!" ordered Malik gesturing to Marik's axe and taking grasp of Tsucho's reins

"My axe! You want me to throw my axe! NEVER!" called the other horrified

"You big baby!" hissed Malik, grabbing the axe and chucking it at Szikari make the dragon fall back slightly

Seizing the opportunity Tsucho folded his wings and dived right past the startled Dragon gaining distance between them

"_This is FAR from over!_" Hissed Szikari over their minds screeching in fury and taking off after the dwarfs

"You idiot you made him madder! And you wasted my Axe!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Malik

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi collapsed on the bed, he was to emotionally exhausted to bother about where he was or Atem for that matter,

Atem walked over carefully afraid Yugi would have another mood swing and send him through a wall with Elven magic

Lying down Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and buried his head in the Elf's stomach.

Yugi looked over Atem for a moment, to tired to care right now, he let the demon lie there. The Elf running his fingers through the others hair

"Atem I've been thinking, your father was demonic, and you're mother obviously was not, but what was your mother? What happened to her?"

Atem didn't seem to be paying attention at first…

"What?" asked Yugi

"I…That's the first time you've said my name" muttered Atem distantly, looking pleased

"Answer my question" sighed Yugi in frustration

"My father was demonic, and he was very powerful hence I have enough strength to make many think I am a full demon, but bringing demon children into the world is hard work even for our own sometimes…and certainly for a woman as fragile as my mother"

"Then she was not Elven?"

"No"

Yugi blinked in realization, all the emotion Atem felt…

"She was human?" asked the Elf gently

"Yes" muttered Atem, "I don't know much about her…what of your parents?"

"I have no memory of them, and I never asked about their identity"

"Do many Elven mothers die during labor?"

"I don't know, there hasn't been a child born for 300 years, I was the last" explained Yugi leaving Atem puzzled "Elves think that having a child is the greatest vow of love you can make, so child birth is rare (1)"

"I see"

Yugi frowned. The cocky, stubborn demon king was usually so verbal. It was strange to see him so quite

"You miss your mother?"

"I wish I had gotten a chance to know her, I think we would have had much in common"

"Why is that?"

"I was nothing like my father growing up"

"That's because you can feel, it's practically impossible for most demons to feel let alone show their emotion but they care for their young, I'm sure he loved you and your mother"

Atem snorted at the remark

"Well he never took another mate did he?"

"I never thought of it like that…." Muttered Atem

"You know, you're not so bad…" muttered Yugi causing Atem to look up with suddenly keen interest

"I don't like begin forced to do something that effects the rest of my life without my approval, hence this night isn't exactly a joyous occasion, but….Looking back, if I had gotten a chance to know you I might have married you all on my own"

Atem smiled

"I can't say I care deeply for you yet, but I do find you likable, and maybe we can make this work"

"I love you" whispered Atem, holding on tighter.

Yugi sighed, trying to force down a smile,

"Dammit, I'm going soft…"

Atem smiled again brightly, edging on that evil smirk of his

"You know Yugi darling," started the demon king putting his hand on Yugi's hips "It _is_ our wedding night…." he whispered trailing off suggestively

SLAP!

"I told you not to push your luck" muttered Yugi, while Atem rolled onto his back next to Yugi holding his cheek and laughing like a madman

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey dismounted from Midoru and snuck through the bushes in the courtyard of the palace silently.

They where lucky to make it this far, now Joey was on his own

Grabbing his green sword he took a deep breath and headed into the palace

Time to rescue Yugi

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Yes Eragon yet again, they have some really good stuff in that book, and that part is just so romantic….

Deyja; OH NO! The Elves are in danger!

Vanya; Yugi's going soft!

Deyja; Atem's a pervert!

Vanya; is Joey on a suicide mission!

Deyja; and is Malik going to get slaughtered by Szikari!

See ya' next time! On Bleeding Eyes!

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya;** I WARN YOU! Much crazy-ness lies ahead! I'm sorry for the delay! Please enjoy the chapter and forgive me!

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 10- The Dog and the Demon

Atem sat up with the reflexes of a snake,

It was late, very late, and something in the palace didn't seem right.

Perking up his ears and surveying the room with his night vision Atem looked at around.

Yugi-Darling was asleep next to him and Szikari hadn't contacted him to say anything was wrong so he was probably out hunting

Getting up, kissing Yugi on the forehead, and walking out of the room Atem looked up and down the halls,

It was the unmistakable stench of pure human, a filthy male at that.

Atem cringed slightly, so junk food wasn't good for his health but he could use a late night snack…

He grabbed his blood red sword- Takabi (1) - and made his way off in the direction of the lost mortal.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey sighed, sure he'd figured out how to get into the palace but he never thought about how he was going to find Yugi once he got there.

He was terrified he was going to trip something over and awaken a hundred Demons at any moment.

He'd heard some scary things about creatures of the night and failed to notice the one trailing behind him.

"You're Joey" stated said Demon Prince cutting the human off by appearing in-front of him

Joey almost had a heart attack, stumbling and landing on his back

Taking advantage of the situation Atem pinned Joey to the floor by pressing his boot into the human's stomach

"How do you know my name?"

"I was able to extract a little bit of information from Yugi's mind without him realizing, for if he had I doubt I would be quiet so handsome right now"

"You!" hissed Joey in realization "You're Atem!"

That earned Joey a quick kick in the Jaw

"That's KING Atem to you mortal"

Joey groaned dragging himself up and charging at Atem,

The demon sighed and sidestepped causing Joey to slam head first into a wall

"Do you want to beat yourself up some more or can I kill you now?"

Joey muttered curses under his breath

"Come on! While I'm still immortal!" demanded Atem tapping his foot impatiently

Grabbing his sword Joey lunged at the demon's throat,

Using Takabi Atem blocked him easily barely putting any effort behind the move

"A demon child has more strength than a human!" hissed Atem laughing at Joey's attempts "You can't hope to beat me with brute strength! You don't have any!"

"WHY YOU!" Joey lifted his sword back and went to hack at Atem's stomach only to have the demon kick him in the knees sending him onto his back again

"Your strategy is rather repetitive, not that flailing on your backside isn't amusing but I still don't understand how that works towards a victory" mocked Atem twirling Takabi in his fingers distantly

"Joey!"

Both Joey and Atem turned to see a very confused Elf standing behind them down the hall

"Yugi!" called Joey trying to stand up, Atem didn't seem nearly as surprised

"You where going to eat him!" hissed Yugi to the Halfling King

"No! I would never!-" Atem paused, meeting Yugi's hard gaze "Maybe just a little, Sweetheart"

Yugi sighed shaking his head at the other's antics and moved to help Joey up

"You okay buddy? Malik, Marik, Tsucho, Midoru and I came to help you!"

"Where are the others?"

"Midoru's outside, Malik and the others are fighting that red monstrosity"

Yugi whacked Joey over the back of the head swiftly

"You left them to fight a Warrior Dragon on their own!"

Joey cringed and Atem stood back grateful he was not the one Yugi's anger was directed at….

"Atem, call Szikari off and get him to lead the others here"

"Why!" hissed Atem "They are trespassing, why should I show them mercy!-"

"I'll give you a Kiss" replied Yugi bluntly

"- Those lowly-" Atem continued before realizing what Yugi had said "-DEAL!"

"What's going on?" muttered Joey utterly confused

"You're a bit late Joey, spiky moved the wedding to sunset" explained Yugi shrugging his shoulders

"Yugi I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry, I forgive you, you can make it up to me some other way"

"I hate to interrupt," started Atem glaring at Joey "But Szikari is on his way back and he's VERY pissed, you might have to give him a kiss too"

"Fine" replied Yugi to Atem,

"You owe me a big favor Joey" whispered the Elf darkly making the Human swallow nervously

"Yugi-"

"I know" muttered Yugi giving Atem a soft kiss

"Mortal!" called Atem smiling as Yugi pulled back "I was all wrong about you! You're terribly useful! You should try and break into my palace more often!"

Joey stared in utter amazement at the most feared man in all of the four realms; he was a completely different person from a few moments ago

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi helped Malik and Marik descend Tsucho muttering apologies for the whole disaster and tending to Tsucho's wounds

Joey stood by nervously, his gaze often resting on Atem curiously.

Yugi walked up to Atem, gaze hard, after attending to the most serious injuries on Tsucho and the small injuries on Szikari

"Atem," hissed Yugi tuning to the demon "I beg you, apologize to Malik for the chaos you caused at Jotunheim and avoid another pointless war"

"Why should I? They where interfering with diplomatic practices,"

"Because, I'm not asking you as a diplomat, I'm asking you as your mate" muttered Yugi

Atem looked around in consideration obviously fighting with pride.

"Please Atem…" Yugi sighed trying to think of the best way to sway the demon, all Atem really craved from Yugi was love and affection so his emotions would be the best starting point.

But it was also Atem's pride that held him back….

Yugi paused recalling some seeming useless information from his training

"Please, _querido amante _(2)" whispered the Elf causing the most amusing look of horror and pleasure on Atem's face as he tried to put together a coherent sentence

"Of course" muttered the Demon finally, giving up and walking over to Malik.

"Wow, Yugi what did you say?" asked Joey watching quietly

"Darling Lover, in a form of demonic" answered the Elf

"You just love having him wrapped around your finger don't you?" whispered Joey smiling

"He's not that bad, all I have to do is give him a little love and he's suddenly easy to deal with" replied Yugi "I haven't ever had anyone who's so effected by my opinions of them, it makes you feel special"

And Yugi did, Atem was right, sweet words did soften your opinion of others,

Yugi was important in his society but no one had ever really asked about or cared about his feelings

But Atem was so love deprived that when he fell for Yugi the first thing he automatically wanted was affection and attention from the Elf.

Yugi's feelings made Atem happy, simply because Yugi could feel.

Atem had always been around demons, a very heartless people, and with his human heritage he was overwhelmed with emotion but no one around him had ever been capable of sharing that or understanding it…

It must have been strange for Atem's father,

Most demon children screamed, ate and slept but a half-human child would have cried when he fell and wanted simple gestures like hugs.

It would have been the strangest experience for him especially with no mother or human to help him raise Atem, so his only child was left with a sense of loneliness despite his father's best efforts

Demons did lust, and so did Atem, but he also wanted something more…

So hence a loving gesture of any sort from Yugi put Atem over the moon

Yugi felt like pieces had gone together in his head, he suddenly understood the Demon-Halfling so much better….

Yugi cringed all of a sudden overwhelmed by loneliness himself, he had never known what it was like to have parents and when he was so busy with his training he never had a chance to really build a relationship with anybody

His master had supported him but they had never really shared in anything much other than exercises to help Yugi take his place

And Ryou….They talked and enjoyed each other's company, but It all felt so fleeting…

Yugi realized he himself was like Atem, but in a very different way, although he could feel for most of his life he chose not to without noticing and now he was surrounded by people who all seemed so full of life

For all the elves beauty, strength and power they where imperfect…

Because every moment is twice as beautiful when your existence is short, like the humans or dwarfs…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem left Malik to discuss matters with Marik, Joey and the dragons

Greeting Szikari he petting the dragon softly

Looking around he noticed Yugi with a glazed over look and tears running silently down his face…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi felt like he was begin submerged in cold water when Atem embraced him.

Tightening his own arms around Atem's neck he started to sob quietly into the demon's shoulder

"It's okay" whispered Atem holding him close and running his fingers through Yugi's hair

Yugi paused briefly to met Atem's eyes, his own filled with pain…

"I love you too" muttered the Elf his words slightly slurred, before burying his head in Atem's shoulder again "I never realized how beautiful it all is…"

"What?" asked Atem mind barely registering, he was too amazed by Yugi's statement of love of someone returning affection….

"Emotion"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1)- means Fire in Japanese

(2)- It's actually Spanish.

Vanya; wow so deep…..

Deyja; AWWW!

Vanya; Blinks You think something is cute? It's the apocalypse! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **SORRY! This took so long! But I just got back at school and I spent the weekend stuck at my dad's place so I didn't get a chance to write anything! Forgive me! REVIEW! I know this chappy is short next one will be longer!

**THIS IS FOR DEYJA'S BDAY! IF YOU WANT TO WISH HER WELL SEND ME AN EMAIL OR LEAVE A MESSAGE IN YOUR REVIEW! SHE'D LOVE IT!**

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 11- To Arms with the Children of Hell

Yugi buried himself in Atem's arms not caring about anything else but the warmth he got from the Demon

Atem was more than happy to comply, he held Yugi running his fingers through the elf's hair and cast a narrow glance at Joey warning the human not to interfere.

It annoyed the Demon king to no end when a servant came bursting into the courtyard panting and letting out a strain of incoherent swearing.

Yugi shifted in Atem's arms and the demon tightened his fierce grip to prevent the elf from pulling away and turned his head to the irritating servant.

"What?" hissed Atem

"My Lord there has been an outbreak of civil war amongst the humans and one of the fractions has waged war against the Elves they sent a message demanding our assistance!" explained the man hurriedly

"Inform Lords Seth and Bakura, prepare a room for my guest and tell the Elves we will make our way to the city in the morning" ordered Atem bluntly

The man nodded and bowed swiftly turning to glance at the King's 'Guests',

Seeing the three large dragons in the courtyard he promptly fainted

"You just can't find good help these days" muttered Atem picking Yugi up bridal style

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi lay on Atem's bed staring at his bag across the room…

Szikari was asleep at the end of the four poster bed purring softly, and Atem had an arm around Yugi breathing quietly in the elf's ear.

Yugi was restless, he was so worried about Ryou it wasn't funny.

He wanted to go home and hug the Elven king until he passed out from blood loss in his limbs…

Sighing Yugi pulled himself up,

Well he tried…

After a few minuets of struggling to get out of Atem's arms he finally managed to sit up and cross the room to his bag in the corner.

Undoing the clasp he gingerly picked up the egg on the inside and held it close breathing softly on the shell.

_Crack…_

Yugi jumped and stared down at the purple cocoon like shell, there was indeed a long thin crack in the surface

_Crack…_

Both Atem and Szikari awoke swiftly, keen ears picking up the tiny noises.

_Crack…_

The shell took on more small breaks, as the small creature inside fought its way out,

_Crack…_

Atem was behind Yugi with his arms around the elf's waist gazing over his shoulder in amazement, and Szikari was nearby watching the egg silently with the narrow eyes of a predator

_Crack…_

A tiny purple snout pushed its way out of the shell squeaking quietly.

_Crack…Heen! _

Szikari moved closer at the sound of the small creature as more of it emerged from the shell.

_Crack…_

Yugi smiled, almost shaking, as the small head burst through small arms waving and hitting against the sides of the small hole it had made.

Making small high pitched noises the tiny dragon shook its head snapping its jaws.

It was about the size of a large cat and its marble eyes where still closed…

_HEEN! _

The small thing squealed in annoyance breaking more of the shell.

"You've been keeping secrets from me little one…" whispered Atem

Yugi was too enthralled with the little purple dragon to reply, but he briefly considered that Atem was developing an obsession for touching the Elf.

Sighing Yugi cooed to the small dragon pulling it out of its egg and holding her close.

"Does she have a name?" asked Atem quietly

"Ayien" muttered Yugi yawing as the hatchling buried itself in his chest

"I think you deserve some sleep too," commented the Demon prince picking Yugi up in his arms and making his way over to the bed with a sleepy elf and dragon.

"Go to sleep Szikari, all is well" soothed Atem to his partner, putting Yugi down

"_I don't like competition_" hissed Szikari glaring at the small beast in Yugi's arms, for now in his eyes he had to fight for attention

He reminded the Demon of a jealous older sibling,

"She's not competition…" Atem paused trying to think of the right words "She's company"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey paced the shared room he had with Midoru and the others distantly,

Until Malik threw a book at him

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Just sit down and go to sleep, there's no use worrying! We can't do anything till the morn" hissed Malik in response lying back down with Marik and his dragon

"I can't! I don't trust Atem, and the elves are in grave danger!"

"Human" hissed Marik "You're a good warrior, I respect that, but if you don't shut up I will wrap your intestines around your neck"

Joey sat there gawking for a moment

"Clear?"

"Crystal" squeaked the human throwing himself down on his bed…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"When do we strike against the elves?"

"Soon my friend, be patient"

"I've been patient, I've put up with your endless orders for little for than a decade"

"_It is our turn now and we want blood…_"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; I know it's short but more is coming!

Deyja; Relax guys she will finish this even if I have to (Evil eyes) use various implements…. (Sharpens cheese knife)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **Hi again! I know without a doubt Bleeding Eyes is my most popular Fan-Fiction and I was in the mood so I decided I HAD to update, sorry to keep everyone waiting! THIS IS A FILLER!

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 12- Home Again

Yugi kept himself buried in Atem's arms breathing softly into the black leather of his shirt.

Not wanting to wake the other or the little beast in his arms, Atem got up slowly, carefully untangling himself from the elf.

"_Where are you going?_" muttered Szikari wearily

"_To talk to Seth and Bakura, stay with the little ones I'll be back soon_" replied the Halfling pulling on the last of his clothes grabbing his sword and leaving gracefully

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey stared at his feet, Marik and Malik as well as the dragons were still asleep and he couldn't find Yugi.

Sighing he leaned back against one of the fountains running his fingers over Midoru's scales out of boredom.

It was barely sunrise but he wanted to do something, to help the elves…

Joey had always dreamed of traveling and seeing the world, the great and legendary cities of the other nations.

It was hard to believe that in a few day he'd flown over half the country, seen the Demon and Dwarf capitals, partaken in dragon combat, met royalty, elves and riders all so quickly he hardly noticed.

The thought was overwhelming, it dawned on him that he was a rider now, he was comrades with some of the most important people in his world and he had seen thing many people would die for…

Joey leaned back trying to steady himself, everything felt so surreal all of a sudden.

"May I ask what a human is doing in the royal gardens?" ordered a cold voice breaking his thoughts.

"I'm a friend of your lord's mate, and a rider" replied Joey staring at the demon across the courtyard.

He didn't seem very friendly with those cold cobalt eyes but Joey was hardly about to be spoken to like he was some kind of animal.

"Interesting, will you be running back to your capital to assist your pathetic comrades?" hissed the Demon, he was obviously someone who thought himself important

"I do not serve a human king, nor do I have any comrades in the empire" replied Joey trying to remain calm. It was true after all, he was more part of this world than his homeland.

"Hmpf, seems strange"

"You know, I believe I should at least know your name before you interrogate me further"

The demon lord just glared at Joey clearly not having the effect he wanted on the human boy.

He went to reply but was cut off, by another…

"JOEY!" called Yugi strutting into the courtyard "Get your things we should be leaving soon, after that I need you to help me find Atem" stated the Elf ignoring the Demon completely

"Sure buddy" replied Joey happily walking off after the elf, for a creature with short legs Yugi moved very quickly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Atem stared at Bakura arguing violently with Seto's cocky little brother. Atem had often resisted the urge to strangle the little smart ass.

Tapping Bakura on the shoulder to get his attention Atem tapped his foot impatiently.

When he didn't get an answer he slapped Bakura in the back of the head, making Mokuba laugh loudly

"WHAT?" snapped Bakura turning around quickly

"You've heard about the elves?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I need to be ready in an hour we're leaving"

"But it's barely sunrise!" called Bakura horrified

"Deal with it!" order Atem angrily messaging the bridge of his nose "I need a Yugi hug…" muttered the Demon king walking away from the stumped albino

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was almost night fall by the time the four dragons, four riders, two demons and Marik could see the green forest of the elves on the horizon

The rainforests stretched for hundreds of miles, the elf capital nestled somewhere amongst the thick tall trees.

Yugi sat with Atem, holding Ayien to his chest as the little dragon gazed around curiously.

Joey, Malik and Marik were playing a silly human game of 'I spy' with the two frustrated demons in Atem's company

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with A" stated Marik.

"Atem" replied Joey

"Nope"

"Alps" hissed Bakura annoyed by the fact he hadn't won yet

"No"

"Then what is it?" demanded Seto

"I spy my Axe- Oh wait that's right! I don't because- MALIK LOST IT!" screamed the angry dwarf loudly, making several hundreds of birds flee from the trees

Malik elbowed the other in the stomach swiftly

"Stop complaining!" hissed the rider "I'll get you a new one"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with U" stated Yugi interrupting the company

"Um….." muttered Joey, shrugging his shoulder

"Umekomi" replied the Elf pointing excitedly to his home city, crystal peaks jutting through the tree tops proudly

Joey punched the air in excitement, almost falling out of Midoru's saddle as the dragons descended swiftly, overjoyed he was getting to see Yugi's homeland.

Atem smirked at the enthusiasm, patting Szikari's side.

"I hope they have prepared a hefty meal! I could eat Joey!" called Marik looking down at the city.

The human cringed recalling Atem's attempt on his life the previous night.

Yugi just laughed sweetly, with a joy none of them had heard before from the elf, amusement dancing in his eyes.

It occurred to them that Yugi was in his element. He was happy to be home, despite the circumstances.

Seeing the elf like this pleased Atem greatly and he just hugged Yugi tightly for a moment as they descending further into the capital.

As the dragons swooped lower the trees rose tall around them, surrounding them in a thousand different colors.

Elves stopped what they were doing as they noticed the dragons. Some stopping to point at the creatures, others looking worried clutching family close.

Yugi stood up in Szikari's saddle, whistling and raising Ayien into the air. Seeing him and the dragon the elves broke out into applause cheering loudly.

Yugi smiled sitting back down as Ryou came running out of the palace waving his arms in the air, clearly happy to see the young elf.

"Hallo my friends!" called the Prince smiling, at the dragon riders.

Joey and the Dwarfs where a little surprised by the warm welcome, they knew elves where solitary creatures and would have thought that with strange people and dragons entering their capital they would be very cautious.

But this was not the case, the elves where overjoyed. They were welcoming Joey and even Atem like brothers.

Jumping down from Szikari as the large beasts landed Yugi put Ayien in Atem's waiting arms and ran to embrace Ryou.

"It's good to see you" muttered the elf

"You also"

"I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner, but I brought help and we're ready to fight when ever you need us"

"Nonsense!" called Ryou "You've traveled far, and you're home again! We'll worry about war tomorrow for tonight we feast!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vanya; okay people it's just a filler, more is coming!

Deyja; we put this up because we didn't want you to wait any longer, I'll make sure the next chapter is better.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **Hi everybody, chapter 5 of "One of a Kind" is coming out in a few days. Enjoy, with every chapter we get closer to the climax!

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 13- The Greatest War Ever Fought

Szikari curled up across the large marble floor basking quietly in contentment.

Well until a curious little purple dragon catapulted herself onto his face. Claws grabbing his snout and little feet flailing as she tried to find somewhere to rest her back legs.

Szikari opened his yellow eyes with contempt.

Yugi and Atem were with the Elves feasting, the dwarfs teaching to Joey and the young male elves the fine art of binge drinking. So they couldn't help.

The red dragon narrowed his eyes at Ayien, hissing under his breath

Seeing this, the little dragon blinked and started swaying her tail from side to side happily, almost like a puppy.

Sighing, the red dragon used one clawed paw to remove her, putting her in front of him him.

Looking confused she sat down tilting her head to the side.

Snorting out a rush of smoke and air Szikari closed his eyes again as the little purple menace tumbled back.

He lay happily for the next few minuets until, yet again, Ayien slammed into his flank digging at his side.

"_Play with me!"_

"_NO!" _hissed Szikari "_I'm a great warrior I don't Play!_"

Ayien sat down making small sniffing noises.

Szikari turned to the purple dragon fledgling, as those little eyes pulled an expression he didn't even think was possible with their facial features…

Yes you guessed it…

The dreaded Pout!

Szikari cringed, exhaling loudly

"_Pwease?_" begged the little dragon

"_FINE!_" hissed the red beast in defeat as she jumped over him happily.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura sighed leaning into a seat next to the dwarf male Marik. The other had proved to be exceptional company.

He could fight and drink like a man, making him as good as a friend in Bakura's books.

Give him a few more Elvish ales and he'd declare Marik his brother as Bakura often did with complete strangers when drunk.

Seth had already left and Atem was dancing with his mate swooning over the moody elf like a love struck human.

Bakura scoffed lazily taking another sip and watching as Marik sharpened his sword.

"Excuse me?"

Bakura looked over blinking to focus his vision. It was an elf, a pretty one at that…

Doe eyes, long white hair and a nice ass.

Yeah Bakura's night was complete…

"How may I help you Mon Pettit?" asked Bakura soundly much more sober than he actually was

"Would you like to dance?" asked the elf quietly

Okay maybe Bakura was actually far less sober than he thought he was…

"Can you repeat that?"

"May I have a dance" answered the elf

"Sure!" called Bakura jumping up readily "My name is Bakura"

"Mine is Ryou" introduced the elf shyly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi dragged himself out of his waking-sleep in the morning clutching his throbbing head. He'd been up for far too long.

Atem yawed next to him the almost animal like sound echoing through the room. Rolling over he pulled Yugi back down to give him a brief but loving snuggle and a kiss on the forehead

"Morning love,"

"Morning Atem" replied the elf, before getting up and pulling himself out of bed, bare feet against the cold floor

Picking up an excited Ayien, Yugi went to bathe preparing for the day ahead.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By the time everyone assembled in the Elves council room it was late morn.

Atem looked around with satisfaction this was where he had first seen Yugi not so long ago.

"Alright let's get down to business" stated Yugi bluntly "What are we dealing with?"

"The human population had a political uprising. The Parliament and the nations Rider sought to stop the coronation of the next heir in the royal blood line" Explained Ryou

"Why? The people love the king" muttered Joey looking confused

"Apparently the heir was going to impose a huge reform on the dignitaries and the Rider, for years those greedy bastards have been filling their pockets and now they're about to have all their wealth taking away from them"

"So we're dealing with a feud between royalists and corrupt lords?" confirmed Malik raising an eyebrow

"Humans are such uncivilized creatures" hissed Seth

"Why do they want to fight the elves?" asked Atem receiving several nods in agreement from the others

"Control over our resources and a fortress like Umekomi would give them a huge advantage in the battle, they think that after the death of our previous rider we will be easy to defeat, any suggestions?" continued Ryou

"We get in contact with the royalists, with their resources and our own we will have a strong lead in the war" explained Yugi

"You also have the support of the demons, our armies are ready to deploy at any moment" Atem confirmed

"The dwarves are at your aid too!" Marik hollered in addition

"Are you sure?" asked Yugi looking skeptical

"We can convince the king easily, our kind love a good brawl and he quiet took to you" replied Malik totting a finger at Joey

"With our three armies and the royalists this could be the greatest war we've seen in a long time" muttered Bakura musing distantly

Atem could already see the battle dancing behind Bakura's eyes. He was ready to fight, tense and restless for the heat of battle.

"Who is the human crown to rest on?" asked Atem trying to break the silence

"A young woman called Lady Mai Harpari (1)" answered Ryou leaning back in his throne

"Hmm," breathed Yugi in deep thought "Joey and I will go to the Human capital, Malik go talk to your king, Atem help Ryou prepare for the battle" (2)

"Are you sure about this Yugi?" asked Ryou sounding more confident than Yugi knew he truly was.

"With four dragons how can we lose?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Joey loaded his saddle onto Midoru hastily, another great adventure was unfolding and he could hardly control himself.

All the amazing things he'd seen and would soon witness- a war pitting three great armies, two ancient races older than the dwarves or humans and four fighting dragons all warriors under the same banner…

Such a thing had never been thought possible, and all because of one little elf and his unexplainable ability to make companions and woo demon princes!

Joey laughed quietly as he grabbed his bright sword and patted Midoru lovingly

"Human!"

The boy turned to face the blue eyed demon from the other day, in the palace.

"Yes?" asked Joey curiously

"You're the weakest of us all, but…Here take this you'll need it!" hissed the Demon tossing a bundle at the blonde roughly, clearly uncomfortable

The human pulled out three glass balls from the lose packaging

"Etherian orbs, made by our wizards. They cause large explosions when thrown, use them well"

Joey smiled at the other in his dope-ish way

"Thank you!"

The demon just snorted turning to leave

"It's Seth by the way," he muttered bluntly, his back to the Rider

Joey just winked at Midoru watching Seth retreat up the mossy stairs of the garden.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"My lady you need to rest, you've barely slept or eaten in days…"

"NO!" hissed Mai standing tall and straightening her gown, "I can not rest until we have some way of protecting ourselves against the Dragon Lord!"

The maid sighed knowing better than to argue

"To think…" whispered Mai "That our own sworn protector of three decades would turn against his king and country"

"Such a low deed"

"He will be repaid" snapped Mai grabbing her sword "That heathen devil will pay for slaughtering my farther and trying to take my throne!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Mai's last name comes from the word "Harpy/Harpie" the name of her favorite card. I figured it was fitting.

(2) Okay Yugi is giving orders. You see even though Ryou is the prince in the society Riders are considered equal to royalty in social standing.

So Yugi has just as much power in decisions as Ryou does especially in battles because Ryou isn't a fighter he's a diplomat.

This is the reason nations like the demons make their Rider and Monarch the same person it means no confusion of authority. No one is equal to Atem in his empire because he is Rider and Ruler

Also if the heir to the throne dies then the nations Rider is next in line. You'll here more on that later.

Vanya; it's heating up people! Big battle scenes are coming soon!

Deyja; (Grabs popcorn) conflict! Blood! Romance and leather-clad men! Sign me up baby!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleeding Eyes**

Hallo just a few things

888 Scene Change

"_Italics" _Mind Speech

888888

**Vanya; **Hey I'm still alive! I'm SO SORRY this took so long! Please forgive me! This chapter was a real bitch; I had to write it THREE times before I was happy.

888888

**BLURB**; For thousands of years there has been a brittle peace through the Dragon Riders. But when the elves are left with no Rider to represent them the playing field is shifted and a strange bargain has to be made for the greater good…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 14- At the Gates of Change

Ryou tossed restlessly in his bed, rolling onto his side to stare out the open windows of his chambers. He sighed deeply and pondered; why would anyone want to start a war?

Shaking his head he rolled onto his back and tried to get to sleep. After a few minutes he snorted, scrunching up his face with diastase at the strong smell of smoke.

Smoke?

The prince lunged forward in bed, bolting out from under the sheets to the windows across the room gazing in horror as huge black plumes of smoke and ash rose up from the distant trees of the border.

His jaw fell slack and his knuckles turned white with his grip on the wooden frame as he called out to the guards barking orders to wake the riders and the troops.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi gripped Atem's waist tighter as Szikari rose higher, Midoru and Tsucho struggling to keep up with his pace while the elven soldiers scrambled bellow to put out the flames.

"I don't see any human warriors" Malik commented, standing in Tsucho's saddle to get a better look.

"Those aren't normal flames, either" mused Joey coughing slightly, examining the blue tinge to the fire.

"Agreed" muttered Atem as they circled the heart of the blaze again, Yugi squinted leaning off Szikari's side, blinking smoke out of his eyes as he looked down.

"Do you see that?" He asked without pulling away.

"See what?"

"There!" called the elf pointing down. Atem's keen eyes followed the direction of Yugi's hand, catching a glimpse of something moving amongst the trees, something big.

"What is that?" Mused the demon prince, staring at the dark blue object bellow them while the thing turned slowly, limbs lashing out to topple one of the ancient oaks.

The three younger riders pulled upwards as an un-godly roar erupted from the beast moving through the flames.

"It can't be" Hissed Malik shaking his head

"It's enormous!" whispered an amazed Joey.

"A dragon" muttered Yugi, gripping Atem.

The group watched numbly as the creature rose up, its huge wings beating lazily and body twisting in the confined space.

"_We meet at last_" it called, voice rippling across the minds of the others.

Szikari snapped at the blue dragon, bearing his fangs, Tsucho and Midoru backing him up with a chorus of grunts and hisses, all three dragons raising the spikes on their bodies to make themselves look bigger and more intimidating. It was a defensive instinct that often reminded onlookers of peacocks or cobras.

The blue dragon just gave a raspy hiss and charged at the three smaller beasts. Malik and Atem pulled their dragons away, letting the wind fill their scaly wings in an attempt to gain some distance from the massive creature.

Joey was not so lucky.

Gripping Midoru's saddle he tried to evade the attack. The green dragon twisted desperately, its wings not large enough to evade the charge completely.

Taking the brunt of the hit to his flank Midoru screeched, shaking a confused Joey as he convulsed in pain. His wings retracted in reflex sending them spiraling down while the spikes dug into his rider's legs.

Yugi watched in horror as Joey crashed through the trees falling a good hundred feet into the hard growth below, foliage from the more prominent trees blocking the elf's vision.

Malik and Atem searched the sky for the blue beast, Malik calling out Dwarf gibberish (1) and pointing upwards. Atem watched as the human dragon rose in the atmosphere before turning to dive down at them again.

Opening its jaws a brilliant blue light bubbled at the back of its throat foaming forth and bursting out in a jet of flame. Tsucho did his best to avoid the blast, flames seemingly sliding off the scales of his clawed feet.

Szikari, trying to maneuver with two passengers, wrapped his wings in front of his snout like shield, light dancing on the other side of the membranes, Yugi and Atem simply clung to Szikari as they lost altitude.

The red dragon descended dangerously close to the tree tops before unfurling his wings and gliding up again on the air currents ignoring the blood that dripped down his body as Yugi and the others looked around trying to stay in flight.

"I think it's gone" muttered Malik panting heavily.

"Yes" rasped Atem, surveying the sky with alert eyes one last time.

"Joey!" screamed Yugi, forgetting his comrade in the fight "He could be dead!"

"We have to get back to the city. Szikari can't hold on for much longer"

"Take him back to the capital and tell the elves, I'll search for Joey." Ordered Malik rubbing Tsucho's neck "I think the fires are almost out too"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Malik pushed through the bush around him in frustration, Dwarfs weren't made for forests, mountains were much simpler to move through and provided so much more visibility. However, he understood the elves motives; the thick canopy of trees protected the location of their city from many prying eyes.

Looking up he surveyed the broken branches, Tsucho lumbering behind him loudly, this must be where Joey had landed.

Pushing into a clearing he hissed under his breath in sympathy. Joey and Midoru lay twisted amongst the broken wood and dirt. Joey had fallen out of the saddle and was lying on his side near one green wing, blood trickling down the holes in his legs and staining the undergrowth.

Midoru let out a pitiful moan raising his head to look at the dwarf. The poor beast had a gouge running down the side of his face blinding him in one big brown eye, probably for the rest of his long life.

"Let's get you two back." It was all Malik could manage to spit out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi sat cross-legged in the courtyard of the palace, crying softly while he rubbed Szikari's snout holding the red head in his lap.

Atem threw off the saddle and his gloves to run his fingers over the red membranes of the wings as they bled.

"Can you heal him?"

"He's received a lot of damage. A dragon's two most vulnerable spots are their underbelly and their wings."

"I know," grunted Yugi "It's because the underbelly isn't covered in scales and between the bones of the wings all is flesh and nerves"

Atem glanced at Yugi who was sniffling lightly

"With the help of your magicians I'm sure he'll be fine, he's strong" assured the demon, kneeling down "Are you alright?"

"I've never seen anything like that. It was just so strong and violent," Yugi paused, taking a deep breath "We didn't stand a chance."

Atem wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders comfortingly. "At least we now know what we're dealing with" he commented trying to be optimistic "Yugi?"

The elf didn't answer, but was clutching his head in his hands.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

Pulling the elf closer Atem tried to look for a wound. Yugi looked up at him for a minute trying to say something.

"Yugi!" whispered the Halfling starting to panic.

Yugi's hands held his head tighter, but his eyes began rolling into the back of his head as he passed out on the grass (2)

"Yugi!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Malik is so scared he's talking in dwarf (forgetting to translate)

Yes, Yugi was not injured in the fight something else is wrong with him people!

Vanya- Is Midoru or Joey handicapped?

Deyja- How long until the blue dragon returns with soldiers?

Vanya- and what the hell is wrong with Yugi!

**Thank you again for being so patient! And a BIG shout out to YamiYoukai for Beat-Reading this chapter! **


End file.
